List of Items/By Prestige
The items by how much prestige they have. 1301-1400 *Stradivarius Violin (1350) 1201-1300 1101-1200 1001-1100 951-1000 901-950 851-900 *Taj Mahal Sunken Treasure (900) 801-850 751-800 701-750 651-700 601-650 *Civil War-Era Gatling Gun (650) 551-600 501-550 *Apollo 13 Checklist (508) 451-500 *Lindbergh Propeller (480) 401-450 *1776 Massachusetts Pine Tree Cent (450) *2003 Lamborghini Murcielago (430) *Harry Houdini Straightjacket (430) 351-400 *Autographed Lou Gehrig Jersey (400) *Babe Ruth Collection (397) 301-350 *1932 Lincoln KB Convertible (326) *Antique Cannon From "Magnum P.I." (325) 251-300 *Titanic Chessboard (300) *Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon (288) *Abraham Lincoln Collection (264) *Babe Ruth Autographed Bat (258) 201-250 *1989 San Francisco 49ers Super Bowl Ring (250) *1768 Lottery Ticket (240) *Founding Fathers Collection (232) *Gold Bar (225) *2007 Volvo VN 780 Semi Truck (220) 151-200 *Antique Remington Revolver (200) *Apollo 16 Flag (200) *Las Vegas Club $5 Chip (200) *Sir Isaac Newton Book (200) *Charles Paul de Kock Collection (190) *Model T Taxi (181) *Colonial Buttons (180) *Ormolu Clock (180) *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster (175) *George Washington Funeral Coin (170) *Paul Revere Silver Spoon (160) 101-150 *1861 Double Eagle Coin (150) *1924 Saint-Gaudens Double Eagle Gold Coin (150) *Dutch East India Bell (150) *J.D. Borthwick Gambling Kit (150) *Lincoln Assassination Playbil (150) *Black Widow Brooch By Faberge (140) *Jousting Helmet (140) *Silver Certificates (140) *1981 DeLorean DMC-12 (139) *Spanish Fleet Coin Collection (129) *Antique Telescope (125) *Baseball Signed By 1951 Yankees (120) *"For Whom the Bell Tolls" Signed First Edition (115) *Babe Ruth Autographed Mitt (112) *Andrew Jackson Receipt (110) *1963 Volkswagen Baja Bug (104) 51-100 *1715 Spanish Fleet Coin (100) *Antique Carpenter's Chest (100) *Antique Dueling Pistols (100) *Armada Chest (100) *French Double-Barrel Coach Gun (100) *Kennedy Letters (100) *Soviet Launch Key (100) *Franklin D. Roosevelt Tax Return (98) *Secretariat Horseshoe (95) *1982 Harley-Davidson Motorcycle (94) *Chronometer (90) *Civil War Era Bugle (90) *FDR Home Movie Footage (90) *Bowling Ball Mortar (87) *Antique Ivory Sundial (85) *WWII US Navy Collection (85) *1940s Pin-Up Poster (80) *1940s Pin-Up Poster (2) (80) *2 Dollar Newfoundland Gold Coin (80) *Anton Schneider Cuckoo Clock (80) *Iwo Jima Battle Plans (80) *John Hancock Signature (80) *Miami Heat '06 Championship Ring (80) *Parade Saddle (80) *Richard Nixon Gift Clock (80) *Antique Barber's Chair (75) *Caesar's Palace Armor (75) *Calf Roping Machine (75) *First Acts of Congress Book (75) *Fortune Telling Machine (75) *Half-Scale Antique Musket (75) *Hemingway Autographed Photo (75) *Indiana Jones Whip (75) *Native American Tobacco Statue (75) *Signed Copy of Dracula (75) *Stretch Serpent Head (75) *Wooden Motorcycle (75) *1973 Airstream Trailer (74) *John Wesley Hardin Business Card (73) *1942 Chicago Bears Football (70) *1999-2000 St. Louis Rams Super Bowl Trophy (70) *Claw Machine (70) *Helen Keller Signed Letter (70) *Salvador Dali Artist Proof (70) *Seeburg "Sympholona" Jukebox (70) *Babe Ruth Autographed Photo (69) *1861 Gambling Set (65) *Antique Halberd (65) *Book Printed by Benjamin Franklin (65) *Civil War Cavalry Saber (65) *Metal Hand Restraints (65) *Western Express Kiddie Ride (64) *Vintage Binnacle (63) *1940s Keypunch Machine (62) *1750 Blunderbuss (60) *1845 Harper's Ferry Rifle (60) *1860 Lincoln Campaign Ribbon (60) *1890s Colt .45 Revolver (60) *1969 Rokon Trail-Breaker Motorcycle (60) *Arkansas Toothpick (60) *Burnside Carbine Rifle (60) *Confederate Officer's Sword (60) *FDR Signed Letter (60) *Kentucky Long Rifle (60) *Silver Dollar Clock (60) *Winston Churchill Letter (60) *Civil War Field Desk (59) *"David Copperfield" First Edition (59) *Excelsior Accordion (59) *Personal Robot (59) *Reagan Yearbook and Signed Letter (59) *Robert E. Lee Silver Spoon (59) *Ulysses S. Grant Pipe (57) *Autographed Photo of The Who (56) *Egg-Laying Vending Machine (56) *Coal Scrip Coins (55) *Navy Searchlight (55) *Youth Native American Vest (55) *WWI US Military Flamethrower (53) *Glass Target Balls (51) 11-50 *1676 Spanish Silver Coin (50) *1886 Winchester Rifle (50) *1980 US Olympic Hockey Stick (50) *Evel Knievel Pinball Machine (50) *Gunsmoke Props (50) *Lazarino-Barreled Blunderbuss (50) *Miniature Suit of Armor (50) *Presidential Campaign Buttons (50) *Wayne Gas Pump (50) *West Point Cadet Jacket (50) *Autographed "The Godfather" Script (49) *"Don Quixote" Collection (48) *1735 Boston Map (46) *Dueling Pistol (46) *WWII Land Mine Training Kit (46) *1777 Charleville Musket (45) *Antique Cane Gun (45) *Bamboo Fishing Rod (44) *WWI Marine Helmet (44) *Antique Billiard Items (43) *G-Suit and Helmet (43) *1830s Nock Percussion Pistol (42) *Stunt Suit from "Driven" (42) *1863 Sharps Carbine (40) *1884 Springfield Trapdoor Gun (40) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1939 (40) *Antique Coffee Grinder (40) *Antique Dynamite Detonator (40) *Colt Single Action Army Revolver (40) *Demijohn (40) *LeCoultre Atmos Clock (40) *Lindbergh Case Documents (40) *Vintage Fishing Lures (40) *WWI German Officer Helmet (40) *Carriage Strongbox (39) *1849 Colt Dragoon Revolver (38) *Clint Walker Jacket (37) *Infrared Heat Seeker (37) *1988 Apple IIGS Computer (35) *Antique Dow Jones Stock Ticker (35) *Flintlock Musketoon (35) *Murray Atomic Missile Pedal-car (35) *Normandy Invasion Battle Plans (35) *Spanish-American War Photos (35) *Vintage Roulette Wheel (35) *World War II Grenade (35) *WWII Air Corps Uniform (35) *Franco-Prussian War Saber Bayonet (32) *Japanese WWII Sword (32) *Marble from Lincoln's Tomb (32) *One-Ounce Silver Bars (31) *Young & Sons Survey Instrument (31) *$1000 Bill (30) *1862 Three-Cent Postage Stamp (30) *1930s Slot Machine (30) *1932-S Washington Quarter (30) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1941 (30) *Antique Washing Machine (30) *Battle Axe (30) *Curta Calculator (30) *Fold-Over $1 Error Note (30) *Olympic Gold Medal (30) *Signal Cannon (30) *Uncle Sam Mechanical Bank (30) *V-44 Military Knife (30) *Whale Tooth Scrimshaw (30) *Railroad Lanterns (29) *Japanese Zero Crash Site Photos (28) *AL Baseball Collection (27) *Bugs Bunny 50th Birthday Poster (27) *Select-o-vend Machine (27) *1914 $20 Bill (25) *1920s Remington Typewriter (25) *1940 Quartermaster Spyglass (25) *Antique Barber Pole (25) *Antique Key Gun (25) *Antique Printing Press (25) *Antique Thermometer (25) *Congolese Chief Sword (25) *US Trench Knife (25) *WWI German Troop Helmet (25) *Antique Lebenswecker (24) *Sawback Bayonet (24) *Liberty Passes (23) *Vintage Payphone (23) *Antique Scottish Knives (22) *Hanovia Sun Lamp (22) *Vintage Zeppelin Pull Toy (22) *Harpers Ferry Musket (21) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1953 (20) *Antique Diving Helmet (20) *Antique Railroad Bonds (20) *Art Deco Penny Scale (20) *Au Lion Trench Knife (20) *Charley Weaver Bartender Toy (20) *Civil War Era Flask (20) *Edison Home Phonograph (20) *Electioneering Device (20) *Gibson Mandolin (20) *Jimmy Hoffa Photo Album (20) *Louis Armstrong Tin Toy (20) *Philippines Kris Sword (20) *Plant and Spider Fossils (20) *Rembrandt Etching (20) *Revolutionary War Commission (20) *98/05 Butcher Blade Knife (19) *Hog Oiler (19) *Sperry Gun Sight Compensator (19) *Vintage Military Lighter (19) *WWII Flight Jacket and Logs (19) *Antique Music Box (18) *Antique Tricycle (18) *Armour Security Badge (18) *Napoleon and Josephine Portraits (18) *Superman Record Player (18) *Vintage Lasonic Boombox (18) *WWII Blood Chit (18) *Antique Train Set (17) *Western Novelty Dummy (17) *Ball and Chain (16) *Hitler Novelty Matches (16) *Master Violet Ray 11 (16) *Practice Bomb (16) *1890 Auto-Wheel Coaster Wagon (15) *Antique Harmonica (15) *Antique Potty Chair (15) *B-29 Navigation Dome (15) *Energy Totem (15) *Foxhole Lighter (15) *Ottoman Empire Dagger (15) *Portable Gramophone (15) *Sahara Casino Chips (15) *Shark Teeth (15) *Tiger's Eye Gemstone Skull (15) *U.S.S. Wisconsin Video Camera (15) *WWII Bond Posters (15) *WWII Navy Uniform (15) *Corn Shucker (14) *Little Orphan Annie Decoder Pin (13) *New Mexico Tax Token (13) *Vintage Metal Detector (13) *Vintage Waffle Maker (13) *1920s Ukulele Banjo (12) *Baby Gas Mask (12) *Confederate Money (12) *Mark 1 Military Knife (12) *Musical Jolly Chimp (12) *Rubik's Cube (12) *Vintage Scooter (12) 1-10 *1916 National Cash Register (10) *1980s Coin-Op Breathalyzer (10) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1939 (10) *Antique Copy of Dante's Inferno (10) *Antique Duck Pull Toy (10) *Antique Football Helmet (10) *Antique Razor (10) *Antique Spinning Wheel (10) *Berlin Wall (10) *Four Chamber Liquor Bottle (10) *JFK Memorabilia (10) *Knights Of The Round Table (10) *Russian Cop Hat (10) *Solar Therapy Device (10) *Supermen Of America Ring (10) *Vintage Cellular Phone (10) *Vintage Geiger Counter (10) *1941 Tax Book (9) *Celestial Navigation Trainer (9) *Speed Reading Machine (9) *1913 Tax Return (5) *Ali vs. Patterson Ticket (5) *Antique Comptometer (5) *Antique Watchmaker's Tool (5) *Super Bowl Pins (5) Category:Items